Lithium-ion batteries are one of the most popular types of rechargeable batteries used in a number of consumer electronics. Due to their relative high energy density compared to other types of batteries, lithium-ion batteries can be manufactured in small sizes and are therefore widely the used in portable electronic devices. With the increasing capabilities of portable electronic devices, more components and features are included within the portable electronic devices, thereby leaving less room for batteries. Therefore there is a need for higher volumetric energy density electrodes, which can be manufactured in smaller batteries. Furthermore, longer lasting batteries that endure more reversible charge-discharge cycles are desirable. Thus, there is a demand for high-energy lithium-ion batteries with long-term cycle stabilities.